As printing devices for use in facsimiles, video printers, and so forth, various types of thermal heads have been conventionally proposed. For example, there is known a thermal head comprising a substrate; a heat generating section disposed on the substrate; an electrode disposed on the substrate so as to be electrically connected to the heat generating section; a cover layer disposed on the substrate so as to cover part of the electrode; a pad disposed on the substrate so as to be electrically connected to the electrode; and a joining member electrically connected to the pad (refer to Patent Literature 1).